Yo-kai Watch 3
Sukiyaki Definitive Version |ratings = |website = Official Japanese website |predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 Yo-kai Watch Blasters |successor = Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Yo-kai Watch 4 |logo = }} is a role-playing game developed for the Nintendo 3DS by Level-5 and is the sequel to ''Yo-kai Watch 2. The games were originally released as and in Japan on July 16, 2016. A third version, going by , was released in Japan on December 15, 2016. The international version of ''Yo-kai Watch 3 is a modified version of Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. It contains the base game with all of the updates for the Japanese version in it. The international version also contains all version-exclusive content, and it also has other modifications to make up for only one version of the game being released outside of Japan. The international version of Yo-kai Watch 3 was released in Europe in December 7, 2018 and December 8, 2018 in Australia and New Zealand. It later released in North America on February 8, 2019. Plot Nate and his family move to St. Peanutsburg, in a fictitious country called BBQ (which in the original version, was the USA), after Nate's father transferred his business there. During his story arc of the main game, Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan befriend Buck, who was able to see Yo-kai because of his stone that he wears on his necklace. Meanwhile, rumors of a UFO circulated around town, as the FBY agents, Blunder and Folly, were investigating the case. Also available for the first time in Yo-kai Watch 3, Hailey Anne makes her debut in the main series games. Unlike Nate though, her story takes place in Springdale, Japan, with Usapyon. In her story arc during the game, she forms the Hapyon Detective Agency. Her story arc involves most of her interactions with Usapyon, and the different cases that the detective agency receives. Later, Nate, Hailey Anne, Buck, and their befriended Yo-kai team up against a common threat, as the two soon knew what was of the UFO, from the series of events that lead them to this point. Development The game was first announced during an issue in the Japanese magazine CoroCoro. Level-5 announced that more information will be showed during their annual Level-5 Vision 2015 event. During Level-5 Vision 2015, the company showed a trailer and revealed that the game will take place in a fictionalized American setting. They also revealed a new protagonist alongside Nate, whose name was revealed as Inaho Misori (Localized as Hailey Anne Thomas), alongside her own Yo-kai partner Usapyon. Further, it has revealed that the game's American town setting is named St. Peanutsburg, where the player can encounter new "'Merican" Yo-kai. It was also revealed that the game swaps between the two protagonists, with Hailey Anne's side of the story still taking place back in Springdale. Level-5 announced that the game was aiming for a Summer 2016 release in Japan. During the April 2016 issue of CoroCoro, the version names of Yo-kai Watch 3 were called "Sushi" and "Tempura". Additionally, a new tribe, the "Wandroid Tribe" made its debut in the game and as well showing a new Yo-kai in it: Sighborg Y. Level-5 revealed new information about the game after its uncovering in the CoroCoro magazine. A third, definitive version came out later in December 2016 entitled "Sukiyaki," complete with new post-game quests and story-lines, and an update to the former two versions, and the addition of a "Busters Treasure" mode. Two full-scale content updates released later on through August 2017. Localization Nintendo's international Twitters revealed in late September 2018 that the game was set for a localized release in February 2019 for North America, and Winter 2019 for Europe, and Summer 2018 for Australia and New Zealand. Due to Nintendo referring to Yo-kai Watch 3 as a single game and the logo using colors and aspects of Sukiyaki's, fans speculated that the game's versions would be merged together for the worldwide release. This was further confirmed as the game went up for pre-order in October 2018 as a single game listing and was completely confirmed when the trailer showcasing the box art was shown. Like the first game, this particular version of the game consists of just one package that includes all content that was spread over the three Japanese versions, unlike its predecessor. There was a small hint in its reveal trailer that showed that this version would also include the Blasters T mode, which used to be Sukiyaki exclusive content and would later be confirmed on Nintendo's English website. In Japan, the three games all had exclusive Yo-kai that could only be obtained by linking with other versions of the same game. The player may link with different versions of Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch Blasters to obtain these exclusive Yo-kai in-game, as there are no separate versions this time around. It is theorized that the reason this release is a bundle of three separate games in total, as opposed to the Japanese release, was done to capitalize on the sales numbers of the Yo-kai Watch franchise in Europe and America. Even though the games are known to have a big fanbase, they still don't sell as well when compared to other monster-collecting franchises. To take a safer approach after the second game and its versions, many fans believe that the decision to release the games as one big package was made to adjust it, according to the sales numbers in said continents. In a reply to a tweet asking about how the localization would become, the official Yo-kai Watch account tweeted that the game itself was described to be "Sukiyaki+", or a Gold Edition of the game, and will contain all of the Yo-kai that are in all three versions of the game.https://twitter.com/YokaiWatchNews/status/1070758346917965824 In short, it was revealed to be a modified version of Sukiyaki v4.0 upon release. Features Gameplay Battle System Yo-kai Watch 3 introduces a new battle system called the "Tactics Medal Board" or "Tactics Board" in the US, which the player can place Yo-kai Medals on the bottom screen. By moving the medals around, the player will be able to avoid enemy attacks on the grid spots, and as well switch out Yo-kai and perform various other actions.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Gets New Screenshots And Trailer Terror Time Terror Time now operates on a new mechanic: the player must now obtain a key somewhere on the map, which will open the door to exit the Oni Dimension. At higher levels, either Gargaros, Ogralus or Orcanos hold the key instead, making it necessary to battle said Oni if they want to successfully escape the stage. However, it is possible, although very hard, to steal the key from the Oni's backs while they aren't looking. Yo-kai The game also debuts new Yo-kai, as well as a new type of them called the "'Merican Yo-kai", that wander the town of St. Peanutsburg. A new tribe was added to the game, known as the "Wandroid" tribe, though this was only including Sighborg Y. There's also new Legendary Yo-kai, including ones known as "Merican Legendary Yo-kai", and a brand new group of Legendary Yo-kai called the "Legendary VIP Yo-kai". Yo-kai Watch 3 (as well as both original Japanese games and Tempura) have many exclusive Yo-kai, including the headliner Yo-kai Koma Knomads (based on Komasan and Komajiro) exclusive to Sushi, and Tomnyan (based on Jibanyan) exclusive to Tempura. In the original Japanese version, a group of Yo-kai called the "Seven Gods of Fortune" can appear when a Yo-kai medal is charged with a Yo-kai Aura, through the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream Model toy, and its other variants (via the Dream Link items (as well as by the DX Yo-kai Pod and it's Treasure Gear/Treasure Medal packs). The god that appears is different depending on the Yo-kai Aura that was on the medal. They can be scanned through the New Nintendo 3DS screen or by an NFC reader. But because the localized versions of the game removed the function, the alternate option of Ghastly Fragments was still available. In all cases, this will allow the player to battle and try to befriend one of the Yo-kai for a day. Much like in Yo-kai Watch 2, some Yo-kai can be befriended only separately in one version or the other. Like Yo-kai Watch 2 as well, you can choose specific Yo-kai to follow you. There are over 600 kinds of Yo-kai you can make friends with and use in battle. Yo-kai Watch Model U A new watch model called Yo-kai Watch Model U has the ability to see all Yo-kai including the ones from the previous games, as well as 'Merican Yo-kai, who have 'Merican Medals, and other new Yo-kai with the U Medals. Yo-kai Watch Dream Model Another new model, called the Yo-kai Watch Dream Model, lets you summon Yo-kai with Dream Medals. It can removed from its wristband base and be inserted into a Yo-kai Blaster in battle to shoot the opposing Yo-kai. During a normal battle, the Yo-kai Blaster can also serve as an additional befriending mechanic where each projectile "tickles" the opposing Yo-kai, similar to the Model Zero mechanic in Yo-kai Watch 2. While in the overworld, it can be attached into the Yo-kai Drill to break down blocks, or the Yo-kai Cleaner to find items. Build-a-Nyan is a new feature in the game that allows the player to completely customize their own Originyan. The feature does not contain only cosmetic differences, but each Nyan the player creates will also behave differently. The player can decide on the character's face shape, color, eyes, and opt to give them accessories and clothing, as well as tails. The player can also choose the tribe their created Nyan belongs to, as it isn't automatically a Charming (tribe) Nyan like Jibanyan. The player also has the option to choose its abilities, like its Inspirit and Soultimate attack. The player can do this by using various "Nyan-Teachers". The default Nyan teacher is Mr. Crabbycat. However, all Jibanyan-based Yo-kai can train your Nyan in specific ways. Being trained by an Nyan cat will take up to 3 real-life hours to complete. However, that can be skipped by using certain bottle items that are found throughout the enitre game. These bottles instantly complete one training session. Zombie Night Like the Terror Time feature in Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Watch 2, Yo-kai Watch 3 contains a feature named Zombie Night (though, this is exclusive to St. Peanutsburg). In this mode, Nate arms himself with a special hammer and some body armor, and must survive the night against Zombies, while being instructed by Dr. Francesca Stein. Each objective is divided into "missions" rated in the same way Yo-kai are ranked, in which players are given rewards for ringing the bell at the desired location. It plays out quite similarly to the Blasters side games, sharing a similar HUD and inventory screen. The major difference is of course, that you control Nate instead of a pre-selected Yo-kai. Next HarMEOWny Dancing Mini-game There is a new dancing mini-game inside the NH Theater, Sparkopolis where Nate or Hailey Anne will dance alongside the members of Next HarMEOWny. In this case, it is the instrumental version of Idol Wa Ooh-Nya-Nya No Ken for the localized versions, while in the original Japanese game, it is fully vocalized. (This was likely due to licensing issues that would occur from Avex Inc.) Blasters T Main Article: Blasters T This (Like the Minigame in Yo-kai Watch 2) is a preview into Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 and contains missions, bosses and rare items. Version history In Japan, an update for Sushi and Tempura that includes the features introduced in Sukiyaki was released on the same day the latter game was released. Physical Japanese versions of Sukiyaki included an Enma Awoken Medal.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Brings In God Yo-kai By Connecting With Other Versions Yo-kai Watch 3 (EU/AU/NZ) Yo-kai Watch 3 (NA) Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki is an updated version of Sushi and Tempura that was released exclusively in Japan, and was the basis for the international releases of Yo-kai Watch 3 (which was a modified Sukiyaki v4.0). * Yo-kai Watch Blasters T is a new evolved version of ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters''. The player can go out and find hidden treasures in Egyptian or temple-themed dungeons and fight against giant Boss Yo-kai. * Four God Yo-kai will make their appearance if Sukiyaki is connected with Sushi and Tempura. * Much like ''Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters'', you will have an instance in the game, where it is of choosing between Sushi (Koma Knomads) or Tempura (Tomnyan) when playing Sukiyaki, during Nate's story arc. ** This feature is still present in the international release of the game, despite having only one version. Reception Yo-kai Watch 3 has sold 632,135 copies in Japan in its first week, leading only to the sales that the video game series has sold a total of 10 million copies in Japan alone. Since August 2016, the games sold over one million copies in Japan.Japan's Video Game Rankings, August 22-28 Trivia * Yo-kai Watch 3 is the first Yo-kai Watch game in the series to: ** be released in Europe before North America. ** allow the player to obtain more than two Yo-kai Watch model variants within the same game. ** have version-exclusive Legendary Yo-kai, with Princess Pearl being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi, Asura being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Tempura, and Whyvern King being exclusive to Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki. These three all make an appearance in the international release as well, where they still have their respective Sushi, Tempura and Sukiyaki-themed pages. * The version names for Yo-kai Watch 3 in Japan, , , and , are all named after Japanese cuisine. * The timing of the original two games' release and the definitive version in Japan is near-identical to that of Yo-kai Watch 2, with the first two versions releasing in July and the third being released in December. * Yo-kai Watch 3 ''is the only game in the series to have multiple versions in Japan while being a single, definitive release outside of Japan. * On the German box art for ''Yo-kai Watch 3, Tomnyan appears to be smaller but is shown more fully. This is the case with the USK game rating sticker. On the main European box art, as well as on the North American cover, Tomnyan's legs seem to be hidden from view. ** Australia/New Zealand's box art also has Tomnyan's legs hidden from view, but he's instead moved to the side in order to make room for the ACB/OFLC label. ** Usapyon, along with the stylized number 3, is featured as the icon on the side of European game cases. Typically, these icons are used in the 3DS home menu to launch the game. However, the icon from Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki (minus the "Su") is used instead. * Unlike other games in the series that include multi-language support on European copies, Yo-kai Watch 3 only includes the default language of the game that it's set to. This is likely due to the large block space on the game card. ** North American copies of Yo-kai Watch 3 ''received an update on February 8, 2019 that added language support for Spanish and French. European copies of ''Yo-kai Watch 3 have not received this update. * In the international version of Yo-kai Watch 3, the function to use the Dream Medals in the game was removed from the original Japanese game. This renders the use of the medals used in the DX Yo-kai Watch Dream toy completely region-locked; making them useless outside of the original Japanese release. ** The international version of Yo-kai Watch 3 ''also removed the ability to link with ''Yo-kai Sangokushi ''and other versions of ''Yo-kai Watch 3. To resolve the problem with linking with Yo-kai Sangokushi, the key items for the Commander Yo-kai were made obtainable via QR Codes. To resolve the problem with linking with other versions of Yo-kai Watch 3, the player could talk to Mister E at Mount Wildwood to receive an Invite for the Ambrosia Pavilion daily. The player could also talk to Mister E on the Cluvian Continent to receive a Deva Tag daily. ** Due to all versions of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble shutting down except for the Japanese version, the key items for Wobblenyan, Wibblekoma, and Her Eggcelency were also made obtainable via QR Codes. * While the summoning app was present in Japanese copies of Yo-kai Watch 3, it was removed in the international version of Yo-kai Watch 3. * Although the Yo-kai names were change, some yo-kai still say their verbal ticks in English due to their original names. An example would be Grumpus Khan randomly saying "gis" in battle since his original name is Jingisugisu Kan therefore says the "gisu" part of his name in Japanese. Errors * When playing as Nate while in Springdale, Opening the map will display all of the area names in Japanese, possibly due to a localization oversight. * Many promotional outlets misspell Komasan T as Komosan T * A Babblong in Northbeech still talks about the Dream Medal fuction, even though it was removed from the game completely. * Various typos ￼and spelling errors are present in the game during dialogue. Seemingly more than any other game in the entire series. * Inside the Blasters House, the Grand Monk from the Temple of Virtue in Harrisville makes an appearance, but he is called Mr. Zen. Since Mr. Zen appears there in Yo-kai Watch Blasters too, It's likely that the programmers used the wrong character model for the NPC When they put him there. * The name sign in Pecan Port still says Nolan Port, the area's original Japanese name. Gallery Starting icon Logo's Box art Video Gallery File:Promotional Video 1.）|Promotional video #1 File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Commercial #2. File:Yo-Kai Watch 3 Sushi Tempura CM "I can't wait" Version|Commercial #3. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』国民的宣言編|Japanese commercial #1. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』舞台はUSA編|Japanese commercial #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #2. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（ゆーがらお友達Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（独立宣言Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【プレイ動画】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』ガラクタリアン編|Yo-kai Watch 3 boss battle File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ』PV4（スキヤキ登場Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki Promotional video File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ』TVCM 妖怪ウォッチ3 スキヤキ登場編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki commercial 【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 PV|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 promotional video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 3種類のエンマ編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 commercial Enma's version video. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ／スキヤキ』更新データVer.3.0 大進化編|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi/Tempura/Sukiyaki Update 3.0 commercial video. File:YO-KAI WATCH™ 3 - Two heroes, one big Yo-kai adventure! (Nintendo 3DS)|Yo-kai Watch 3 EU Trailer External links * Official website References fr:Yo-kai Watch 3 de:Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Video games